Logan IV
by Marcelle Hvidsteen
Summary: And the saga continues
1. Chapter 1

Logan looked at the purple clock on the wall and sighed. It had been three thirty forever. Would her parents never come and get her? Maybe they had forgotten? She slipped out of bed and crept over to the door. Opening it barely, she peeked outside. The hall was empty. Logan opened the door a little more, and stepped out. How could they have forgotten the most important day in her life? She walked down the hall and entered the common room. There she saw Robin feeding his second-born son Alfred.

"Logan what are you doing up?"

Logan walked over and climbed up on the chair next to him. She looked at him with big eyes. They really had forgotten.

"No wait. It's Wednesday today isn't it?"

Logan smiled and nodded almost violently. They hadn't forgotten.

"You're starting school today don't you?"

Her smile widened.

"But what are you doing out of bed? It's still a few hours until school starts."

"Why can't it start now?"

"Because with the exception of you and Alfred, everyone else is sleeping."

Logan bent over and looked at the tiny baby in Robin's arms. He was a spitting image of his father, and a fussy sleeper. He looked up at Logan with big green eyes and when she made a funny face he smiled grabbed after her. He caught some of her hair, and gurgled when he pulled at it. Logan screamed and together with Robin she pried it out of his fingers. Robin smiled.

"You know he'll take anything he can get his fingers on."

Logan nodded and rubbed her soar scalp.

"But it still hurt."

"He's like his mother."

Robin purbed him before Alfred finally went to sleep in his father's arms. Robin got to his feet carefully and Logan followed his example.

"Now get to bed and stay there until Raven or Beast Boy comes for you."

Logan just nodded. He was using his leader voice, and when Robin used his leader voice you didn't argue. She sighed and went back to her bed, under her blanket, but she knew she would never be able to sleep. Not in a million years. But her eyelids did feel heavy, so she decided to close them just for a moment. She wasn't going to sleep or anything. She wasn't...

"Rise and shine beautiful."

Logan opened her eyes and looked at her father.

"Are you up?"

Logan bounced out of bed and ran around her room. She looked at the clock. It was eight and ten minutes. She jumped up and down. School was starting. School was starting. Someone grabbed her from behind, picked her up and swung her around before holding her up side down. Logan laughed so hard she couldn't breath. The door opened and Raven, holding hands with Lewis, looked in.

"I thought I said to wake her up?"

"And she's up. Aren't you beautiful."

Logan nodded and her father put her down feet first.

"Now you think you two can wash up and get dressed without tearing down the house?"

"We're not making any promises."

Raven rolled her eyes but gave Beast Boy the smile he was begging for.

"Just make sure she's ready to go in time. I don't want to be late first day in school."

The door closed and Beast Boy looked down at his daughter.

"It's like she's the one starting school."

Then it hit him that Raven never got to attend school. She never got to go to class, or get friends or anything like that. She had been educated, but she was to destroy the world so sending her to school would have seamed meaningless. He looked down at Logan and smiled.

"Go wash up Logan."

She just nodded, but he knew she had felt the change in him.

Less than twenty minutes later was Logan Marie Roth ready to attend school. She sat in the back seat next to Lewis and her small legs hung over the seat. Her father parked, her mother got Lewis out of his car seat and the three of them started to walk to the huge redbrick building when they understood someone was missing. Beast Boy walked back to the car and opened the door. Logan didn't look up. She looked fixated on her two new black shoes that matched her yellow and green uniform.

"You know the rest of the children are inside."

The girl ignored him.

"What's the matter beautiful? Are you scared?"

"I'm not scared."

Her voice was trembling and Beast Boy looked over the car at his wife. Raven opened the car door and leaned over Lewis's car seat.

"It's okay if you're scared Logan. You are meeting a lot of new people and everyone is scared."

Logan looked like wasn't sure to believe her or not.

"Were you scared?"

"I never went to school Logan. I was home schooled."

"Oh?"

Logan wasn't really sure what that meant.

"Do you think the other children will like me?"

"I'm sure they will beautiful."

Logan smiled and went out of the car, but she was gripping her father's hand tight. They walked into the schoolyard that was filled with students in identical male and female uniforms and their families. Beast Boy and Raven quickly understood that their daughter would attend a school with children of ambassadors, celebrities and millionaires. After a few minutes a native american woman in her fifties walked up the stairs, and everyone looked at her.

"Welcome parents, guardians, family and students. My name is Mrs Weaver, and as principal here at Gregory Elementary, it's my pleasure to welcome you all to a new school year, and an extra big welcome to our new students. Starting school is always a big transaction and we here at Gregory Elementary will do our best so that your time here will be an enjoyable one."

Then there was the school song before everyone was told to wich classroom they had to go to.

After about one hour the teacher, a young woman said that now it was time for the parents to leave. Raven and Beast Boy said their good byes, Logan hugged Lewis, and then they left. Logan felt terribly alone.

"Who was that?"

Logan looked at the girl who had talked to her. She was a small, had blue eyes and bright red hair. A few feet away was two girls, one blond, one brunett, and Logan could tell they were friends with the read haired girl.

"That was my brother Lewis."

Logan felt warmly inside as she always did when she talked about her brother. She was fairly proud of him.

"Why was his skin green? Was he painted?"

"No, his skin is green."

"It is?"

The girl looked behind at the two other girls and they laughed. Logan felt another warmth cover her face and she didn't like this one.

"Hey you're turning green too? Are you sick?"

"No, we were born this way."

"Why? Are you freaks?"

Logan felt her eyes water, but she refused to let the girl see that.

"Girls, lets all gather in a circle now."

Logan went passed the three girls with her head high, but her cheeks were warm and bright green.

"At least now her face matches her hair."

Logan had never felt so alone in the entier world.

--

"What is it beautiful?"

"I'm sick."

Beast Boy felt her forehead.

"You're warm. You've been sick a lot lately. Maybe Cy should check you out?"

"No."

He was surprised by her abruptness.

"I'm sure I'll be better tomorrow."

He just tucked her planket around her, gave her the book she pointed to and left. Raven looked up as Beast Boy walked in to the common room. He shrugged.

"Sick."

"That's third time this week."

"Maye she never fully recovered."

Raven looked at him. Something wasn't right.

"How green was she?"

"Green? Almost nothing. Her forehead was a bit green, but otherwise."

Raven got to her feet.

"I'll talk to her."

Raven walked to Logan's room, but she wasn't there.

"Logan?"

She heard sounds coming from the bathroom and opened there door. Long strains of green and purple hair was lying at the girls feet and her fingers gripping a pair of silver scissors kept working through the rest.

"Logan what are you doing?"

Raven ran over and took the scissors. Logan looked at her before starting to cry. Raven wrapped her arms around her tiny body.

"What's the matter Logan?"

"The other children are making fun of me, and teasing me."

For a moment Raven lost control over her emotions and her two violet eyes turned to four red. But she focused on the girl in her arms, and soon gained control over them again. She held the girl tight.

"It's okay Logan. It's okay."

Raven rocked the girl back and fourth repeating that frais like a mantra.

--

Logan with her hair short and saved in a joint effort by Bumblebee and Starfire, was sleeping in her bed and Raven explained to the others what had happened. The room was filled with tension.

"I'm going to kill them."

"Beast Boy don't overreact."

"You know they are the kind of people we fight against. People who hurt the innocent."

"These girls aren't treatehing people."

"They are treatehing Logan."

"I have to agree with Beast Boy. All criminals start small."

"And words do the hurting. I know."

Raven was looking at a spot on the wall and was surprised when Beast Boy called her name.

"Rae, what should we do?"

Raven sat down.

"I have an idea."


	2. Chapter 2

Logan was sitting on the swing, alone, feeling horrible. Her new haircut allowed the cold wind to blow against her neck, and she felt like somebody had forcefed her stones for breakfast. She hated school. Not only did the other children make fun of her, but she already knew all the things the teacher talked about and when she said the correct answer the others only made more fun of her. Her hands tightened and turned green.

She was angry.

Angry at her mother and father. Angry at the school. Angry at the children making fun of her. The rocks in her stomach grew and the world turned green. She wanted to hurt them. Above her birds were screaming out. This made her body shake and the world stopped being green. She knew her mommy and daddy wouldn't have liked it if she hurt somebody just because she was angry. She looked up and at all the children gathering at the main gate. She went of the swing and walked over, but careful not to gather attention to herself, when she saw it was her father. She pressed herself through the crowed and into her fathers arms. Cy and Robin was there too.

«Is something wrong daddy?»

«Just leave it to us.»

Then he winked at her. Logan felt confused but didn't say anything.

«She's Beast Boy's daughter?»

«I can't believe the Titans is at our school.»

«This is so cool.»

The circle widened as Bumblebee and Starfire landed and hugged Logan. She was a big question mark, but kept quiet.

«I heard some of you make fun of people because their different.»

It was Robin who spoke and some people turned bright red.

«You are aware that people, just because their different, doesn't make them any less than you. Look at us. We are pretty different, but we still save the world almost every day. Being different or special doesn't make them any less of a person. It's your character that judges what kind of person you are. If you are good guy or a bad guy. If you gang up on people just because they are different than you doesn't make you a good guy. It makes you a bad guy.»

As his speech continued Raven and Mrs Weaver came out of the school and walked over to the three girls that was picking on Logan.

«My office girls. Now.»

All the other children were quiet as the girls walked behind the prinsipal into the building.

«And remember, if you witness someone being picked on and do nothing, you are just as guilty as the person doing the picking.»

The children nodded in unity when the bell ring.

"Now go back to class."

They nodded again and vanished. Logan looked up at her family who had done all this for her and smiled. Raven petted her cheek.

"Will you be okay?"

Logan nodded.

"That's good. Now go back to class."

Logan nodded again, and smiled when she walked to the classroom.

--

"What is it precious?"

"I'm sick."

Raven looked down at her pale skin.

"Are the other children making fun of you again?"

"No. Now everyone want to be my friend. This boy, Fred, he even coloured his hair green and purple with magic markes to look like me."

Raven smiled.

"You have no sympathies for being popular. Get up."

Logan sighed, but got to her feet and started to walk to the bathroom, but stooped.

"Mom, will people ever like me for me without caring that I'm your daughter."

Now Raven sighed and placed Logan next to her on the bed.

"You know what dad does don't you?"

"He's a hero, he saves the day. Like Robin and Cyborg do. And like you, Bee and Starfire did befor you had children."

"Right, and we've gotten quite famous because of that. You understand?"

Logan nodded.

"And though someone will try to be your friend just because of who you dad and me are, some will see how wonderful you are and they are the people you have to take care of and be kind to."

"But how do I know who is what?"

"It's hard, but after a while you'll know."

Logan nodded and ran to the bedroom. Raven sighed and closed her eyes. She prayed that everything would eventually turn out okay.

--

"I thought they had stopped making fun of her?"

Beast Boy put the car in reverse and parked it.

"They have, it's about her academics."

"She having trouble with school?"

They walked down the hall and in to the principals office. Logan was sitting there and talking with Mr Henry Michelson. Present was also her teacher and Mrs Weaver.

"Mr and Mrs Logan. Hello. So nice to see you again under nicer circumstances."

Beast Boy and Raven sat down on each side of Logan.

"This is Mr Michelson, he is teaching second grade."

"We've met. Hello Mr Michelson."

"So good to see you again Mr Logan. Mrs Logan. I've just been talking to Logan here. You have a very smart and talented daughter here."

"She gets it after her mother."

Beast Boy grinned and was practically glowing with pride.

"As you know have Logan now been attending our school for a few months, and I can see in class that she is bored, being above the other students, and we think she might benefit moving up to the second grade after the holiday brake."

Beast Boy was grinning and looked over at Raven. She had a blank expression on her face.

"Raven?"

Raven looked down at Logan.

"What do you think Logan? You want to move up a grade?"

"Mr Michelson said he would teach me about other animals, and the weather, and math, and spelling and..."

Logan was almost jumping up and down her chair.

"Raven we can't hold her back."

"Okay."

Raven found his eyes, and he knew she was scared. She was scared Logan would be unhappy again.

"If you think she'll benefit, we'll trust you."

"Jippi."

Logan jumped of her chair and around the room.

"Logan calm down."

At her mothers demand she did, but there was no denying her huge grin.

--

"And this is Logan Marie. She'll be joining our class."

"Hi Logan Marie."

Logan smiled and waved to the class. She wasn't scarred as she had been in the first grade. The vibe from the people in front of her was much more pleasant.

"Why don't you sit beside Sahara."

A beautiful dark girl rose and indicated to Logan to sit beside her. Logan smiled and they sat down together.

"Hi I'm Sahara."

She had an accent Logan had never heard before, but her English was perfect.

"My mother is the South-African ambassador."

"My mommy is a stay a former titan."

"Now girls if you can be quiet and pay attention to page four. Continue Erik."

Sahara pushed the book so Logan could look at it also.

"I love your hair. Is it natural?"

It was only a whisper in fright that Mr Michelson would catch them. Logan felt her cheeks burn and gently nodded. A small rock formed in her stomach.

"I love it. Green's my favourite colour."

The rock vanished and Logan smiled to her new friend.

"Mine too. And purple of course. And red, and yellow, and blue..."

--

Sahara loved to swing, and Logan loved to run around. Sahara loved dolls and Logan had only one doll she cared about. But both girls loved pizza with extra hot sauce, and warm chocolate with three marshmallows in them. And both girls loved watching scary movies under the comfort of a planket where you could hide your face when it got to scary.

"Dad get out."

Logan had borrowed a tv for her room since Sahara was spending the night, and was now pushing her father out after he had been kind enough to carry it in.

"Logan that's not nice."

"Thank you for carrying the tv up to my room, and I love you. Now get out."

She closed the door and left Beast Boy alone in the hall. He pressed his ear to the door.

"Garfield Mark Logan are you spying on your daughter?"

"It's her fault. She took my movies."

Raven shook her head.

"She's stating her independment Beast Boy, this is healthy. Besides you've seen those movies dozens of times."

She took a step closer.

"She's seven years old Beast Boy, it's just natural that we've stopped being her entier world."

"All I want is to play with her."

Raven sighed, before grabbing his hand and pulling him toward their bedroom.

"If you want you can play with me."

"You're no good at video games."

She hit him and he just grinned before he willingly followed.


	3. Chapter 3

"Listen children, your are getting a new classmate today. This is Jack Whell. He's from L.A and I trust you all will make him feel welcome."

"Hi Jack."

He was short with static brown hair and dog like blue eyes.

"We are talking about families and that everybody has a different one. We're all split into groups... Why don't you sit down over there with Sahara, Logan, Michelle and Ross. Group rais your hands."

Jack walked over and sat down between Logan and Sahara. The girls didn't like being divided like that, without being asked even, but they bit their tongue. He was new.

"Hi I'm Sahara."

"I'm Logan and that's Michelle and Ross."

He squinted as he looked at her.

"How old are you?"

"Nine and three months."

"Aren't you a little too young to be here?"

Logan could feel her cheeks get warmer.

"Logan got skipped a class. She's really smart."

"Yeah, don't go making fun of Logan just because you're new."

"We'll tell."

"Fine forget it. I won't make fun of your little baby girl."

"I'm not a baby."

Logan knew she was green over her face and hated it. Sahara smiled to her from the other side of Jack and that made her feel better.

"So who's turn is it?"

"Logan."

Logan couldn't look at the new boy.

"I live in a house with mommy, daddy and my little brother Lewis. We also live with two other families. Cyborg and Bee and their children Victor, Vanessa, Angela and Abby. And with Robin and Star and their sons Bruce and Alfred. Victor and Vanessa are twins and seven, Lewis is five. Angela and Bruce are four, but they have birthdays soon and then they'll to be five. Alfred four and Abby's two. She's really pretty."

Finally she looked at Jack.

"What about you?"

"It's just mom, and me."

"You're a only child? Sahara and Ross is that too. Michelle has two older sisters."

She screamed as Jack pulled her hair.

"Is that your real hair?"

"Teacher Jack pulled Logan's hair."

Sahara ran over to her side while Michelle rose her hand and fanatically waved to get Mr Michelson's attention. Logan's eyes clouded by tears, found Jack's and she gasped for breath. He wasn't mean, Logan would have known it if he was, but he was smiling. She was confused and didn't quite know how to react so she did the only natural ting. She cried.

--

Logan couldn't sleep. She was lying in bed and no matter how many times she tried she just couldn't get to sleep. She got up and walked out into the hall. She had never realised how dark and cold it was at night. She didn't know what she was looking for and she knew that if one of the grow ups found her she would be in trouble, but she had to do it. There was somebody who needed her. She went around the second corner and stopped in front of Lewis's bedroom.

"Lewis are you okay?"

A muffled cry and Logan opened the door. The room was on fire.

"Lewis."

Lewis was lying in his bed, bathed in sweat, tossing back on fourth. Logan, not caring about the fire that was reaching out after her, ran to the bed. She grabbed her brother, but the second they touched Lewis opened his eyes and the fire vanished. He looked at her before starting to cry. Logan sitting down, pulled him up on her lap and started to rock him gently back and fourth.

"It's okay Lewis, it's okay. The fire's out. He can't hurt you. Don't cry anymore please."

Logan knew the fire. It was always in the back of her head. She remembered the four red eyes. She was more afraid of the eyes than anything and Lewis was only a child. Her hand went to the necklace. He had stopped crying so loud and was just sniffling against her chest.

"Do you feel better?"

He nodded and wiped his nose.

"Do you know what a secret is? A secret is something you don't tell to anyone, no matter what. Do you understand?"

He nodded again.

"If I give something to you, will you promis not to tell anyone. Not mom or dad or even Bruce and Angel. Promise?"

"Plomise."

Very carefully Logan took of her necklace and put it around Lewis's neck, hiding it in his clothes.

"You can't let anyone know I gave that to you Lewis."

Lewis nodded and touched it. It glowed purple for a few seconds before turning clear again.

"What does it do?"

"It keeps the fire away."

He nodded.

"You want me to stay with you?"

He nodded again.

"Okay get back to bed."

..

When Beast Boy woke up from his son's scream was Raven already sitting up.

"Lewis?"

They both looked at one another before running to his room. Beast Boy opened the door but froze and actually closed it a bit so not to be detected. Lewis was lying a sleep on his bed, Logan was lying behind him, gently stroking his hair, humming.

"What's happening? Beast Boy what are you hiding from me?"

He opened the door so Raven could see it too, and she took a sigh of relief.

"Let's go back to bed, I think she has control here."

Raven nodded, but she couldn't shake off the feeling that something was different.

--

Angela was turning five and she, Logan and Bruce were wearing black and yellow party hats and looking with deep interest at Lewis.

«Mom come quick. Look what Lewis can do.»

«What is it Logan?»

Raven walked over and saw her son grinning and with a long, green, trunk where his nose once was.

«That's good Lewis. Beast Boy come and see.»

«What?»

Beast Boy joined the party and grinned even wider than his son.

«That's cool. Let me show you how it's done son.»

«Not inside.»

«But...»

«Can you change back Lewis?»

The trunk vanished and the three children applauded and cheered.

"That's not all he can do. Watch. Lewis now make wings."

Logan started to flap her arms up and down and Angela and Bruce mimicked. Lewis did it too, but his arms shortened and was molded into two green wings. The three children cheered again.

"And now..."

"I think that's enough now."

Five faces looked at Raven with disappointment.

"Change back Lewis and go get cake."

"Cake. You guys want cake?"

Logan followed all three children to the kitchen area for cake. Raven looked at her husband.

"Really Beast Boy, you're supposed to be one of the adults. Not a child."

"But you have to agree Lewis being a shape shifter is kind of cool."

"Yes it is. Now you can go get cake too."

"I love you."

He kissed her cheek before running to the children, picking Lewis up and swinging him around.

"I love you too Beast Boy."

Raven looked at her family and couldn't help smiling. She had never hoped, not even after her father had been defeated, that she would be so lucky as to have a family. She looked at Beast Boy and Cyborg who was debating the dairy/none dairy cream discussion they had almost every birthday. She looked at Bee and Star talking about fashion and Robin cutting up cake and handing it to the children. She looked at the children running around, some more than others. She looked at her son, now hanging from his fathers arm as a bat, and shook her head. She looked at Logan who was helping Abby carry her cake to the kids table. Abby placed her entier hand in her cake, making a mess of everything, but Logan just got a napkin and cleaned her up. Logan smiled down at her before looking up at her mother. She came over.

"Mom are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine Logan, why do you ask?"

All the blood vanished from Raven's head and she passed out.

--

"How are you feeling?"

Raven was sitting in the bed drinking tea.

"Fine. Just overworked. All I need is a little rest."

Beast Boy was sitting on the bed looking at her.

"Are you sure?"

"I would have said something if..."

"No you wouldn't."

Raven sighed and looked at the wall behind him.

"Do you think you could be pregnant?"

Her eyes flew back to his.

"Of course not. Don't be stupid."

Raven closed her eyes and took a new sip. Beast Boy understood the conversation was over. He got to his feet to see Logan and Lewis looking at their parents.

"Let's give mom some time alone okay?"

"Is she okay?"

Beast Boy smiled to his daughter as he closed the door.

"She'll be fine. Now go and play."

Lewis was just looking down on the floor, holding Logan's hand.

"Listen kids worrying about your mom won't do anything except make her angry at us. Now go and play. The party isn't over yet."

Logan looked from Beast Boy to Lewis then she smiled and shook is arm.

"Hei kid, if you ask Cy I bet we can organise a dace contest."

Lewis's face lit up and he let go of her hand.

"Leally?"

"You don't know if you don't ask."

He turned and ran away. Logan looked up at her father.

"Is mom okay?"

"Don't worry about her beautiful. She can take care of herself."

Her head was pounding and she gently touched it, seeing the look in his eyes her hand vanished.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

She turned and walked as quickly away as she could without seeming suspicious. Her body felt like she was being burnt up from the inside.


	4. Chapter 4

Raven didn't know if she should laugh or cry. She had known she was pregnant since Lewis started to have nightmares. Only her father, a new child, could to that to Lewis and Logan. She had lied to Beast Boy, but she knew why. If she decided not to finish the pregnancy, to put Logan and Lewis over the unborn child, she wouldn't let Beast Boy have to carry that burden too. Raven placed a hand on her stomach and decided to cry.

--

Logan smiled as she walked over to Victor and Vanessa. She was followed by Sahara. It was the end of the first week. She in the fifth grade, they in the second. They where in a park close to school ready to go home.

«Hi.»

«Hi Logan.»

Vanessa saw her and waved fanatically. Victor just stood there with his hands in his pocket, but smiled when he saw Logan.

"So how was your first week in second grade?"

"It was great. Boring, I just love school."

Logan and Sahara looked at one another before Sahara grinned.

"You'll grow out of that soon enough. How about you Victor."

"Okay, I guess."

Noen of the children took notice of the boys, about two-three years older than Sahara, before one of them pushed Vanessa.

"Hey what's your problem?"

Vanessa was too surprised to cry, but looked with big eyes on the two guys. Sahara helped her up as Logan got between her and them.

"I said what is your problem?"

"We don't want them here."

"Who?"

"Those three niggers you hang out with. Nigger lover."

Sahara's head jerked up and she looked with fear and sadness at them. She then looked down at Vanessa.

"Don't listen to them okay."

Her voice cracked and she started to cry. Logan didn't know what nigger meant, but she knew it was bad. She turned and looked back at the two boys. She hated them. She hated the girls who laughed at her for having purple and green hair. She hated the boys for making her best friend cry.

"Especially that girl there. Oh no. That's a dude."

Victor froze. Logan knew that was a touchy subject because he had been teased about that before.

"Don't make fun of him."

"Oh and what are you going to do?"

Logan couldn't control herself. The world turned green and she could feel power grow inside her.

_Make them pay...If you don't Sahara will never stop crying. Vanessa will cry just like her. Victor will never forgive you._

She wasn't sure if it was her thoughts or the red eyes thought, but she gave in and as black whips of energy lashed out at the boys, were the red eyes, her, happy for the fear that was so apparent in their eyes.

"Don't make fun of people just because they are different."

Even her voice was different. Darker and more like her mothers.

"We're sorry."

"Logan stop."

Someone grabbed her and the red eyes vanished. The world stopped being green and she got her emotions under control. The boys ran and Logan looked down at Victor who had grabbed her. First now did she realise the red markings on her body. Logan swallowed and Victor let her go. She turned and looked at Sahara and Vanessa. Both girls looked with fear at her before Vanessa jumped up and ran away as fast as she could. Logan wanted to un after her, but Victor was still holding her.

"Give her time."

They said good bye to Sahara, who was still shocked, and they started to go home. None of them said a word, and though Logan was still scared because of what had happened could she see that Victor was looking at his hands.

"Don't think about it."

"I have girl hands."

"You do not."

"Yes I do. Even the mean boys..."

Logan grabbed his hands and forced him to stop. Her voice was not screaming, but almost.

"Don't think about what the boys said. They were stupid and made Vanessa and Sahara cry. You don't look like the other boys. So what? Does dad look like other dads? Or Cyborg? Do I look like other girls?"

She looked down at his hands. They were girl hands, but she liked them just the way they were.

"I... I like your hands."

She knew she was as green as her father right now. Victor just looked at her with huge eyes. Logan bit her lower lip when she looked at his. Then she bent down and placed her lips on his. She let go of his hands quickly and took a step back. She looked at him and smiled when he looked shocked at her. Then his eyes turned to fear.

Her hands were covered with the same markings. Her body started to burn and she was forced to her knees. Her world was a blaze. The red eyes the only things she saw. She covered her ears, but his voice entered her head.

_Hello Grandchild. _

_I was waiting for the time I could contact you._

"Logan."

_I've been waiting for you._

"Logan, look at me."

_My second chance._

"Logan Marie Roth look at me right now."

Logan finely saw something through the fire, and threw herself into the comfort of her mom. Raven held her daughter tight, gently stroking her hair. Victor was standing a few feet away, tears in his eyes, his father with a hand on his shoulder, Vanessa in his other hand. Beast Boy was standing next to her. When Victor had called them fanatically a thousand things had gone through his mind. What he saw in the top ten. He was so happy Raven had been able to reach her. He looked at Logan who had calmed down. Her hair had grown from short to down to her waist.

--

"Mom why did he call me his second chance? Who was he? Why did he say I was his granddaughter?"

Raven sat down on the bed next to Logan.

"My father is the devil Trigon. He impregnated my mother to get a human child. A portal to get to earth and destroy it. That was me. I did bring my father her, but with the help of the other titans I vanquished him, but since you've been born there was always the possibility that he could come back through you or Lewis. That's way the necklace is so important."

Raven looked at her neck.

"Where is it?"

"I gave it to Lewis."

"What? I told you never to take it off."

Logan was crying and Raven calmed down.

"I'm sorry, but he's just a child, and he was so afraid of the fire and I'm afraid of the fire and I... I..."

"Don't cry Logan. I'm sorry I yelled at you."

She started to pet her hair.

"The reasons you've been having the attacks is because you took off the necklace."

"But otherwise Lewis would have them. I don't want that."

"You're a great big sister Logan, but you see my powers, yours, and are controlled by our emotions. I have to meditate to control my emotions and by that my powers. You have to start controlling your emotions too now precious."

Logan nodded. Raven kissed her forehead and got up to leave.

"Mom, does controlling your emotions mean not having them."

"No. Controlling them does not mean not having them. I love you, and Lewis and your father, and nothing and no one can take those feelings away. It just means I have to control myself when your father does something stupid."

"But you always yell at dad when he does something stupid."

"I do don't I?"

Raven smiled and tucked her in.

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"What does nigger mean?"

Raven sat down.

"Who said that?"

"Some boys said that in the park to Sahara, Victor and Vanessa. Sahara started to cry. What does it mean?"

"Some time ago people of colour was looked down upon by white people. They had laws that separated them. They judged people simply by what colour their skin had, and called them names to tell them that they looked down at them. Nigger was one of those names."

"But way did they do that?"

Raven sighed.

"Fear precious. Power. Greed. Ignorance."

"But if that happened a long time ago, why did the boys say that now?"

"Because still there are people who judge simply by the colour of people's skin, or their race, or belief. It's called racism."

Raven got to her feet again.

"What about dad? Do people judge him because he's green?"

"I think some do."

"What do they call him?"

Raven thought.

"Grass stain. Now go to sleep."

Raven walked to the door.

"Mom?"

"Yes."

She turned of the lights.

"I kissed Victor. Why did I do that?"

"Ask your father tomorrow."

"Okay."

--

"Tell me the truth Raven, are you pregnant?"

Raven was sitting on the bed looking straight a head. Beast Boy tried to catch her eyes, but she just looked trough him.

"Yes."

Beast Boy felt a sudden rush of pride as he always felt when he realised he was getting a cub.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wasn't sure I was keeping it?"

His stomach filled with ice. Abortion? Was she sitting there and saying she was even considering to...

"What? Don't you think I have something to say in that matter? That's my child."

"So is Logan and Lewis."

Her eyes suddenly looked at him and he took a step back. She was crying.

"Everything that has happened to Lewis, Logan losing control over her powers, it's because I'm pregnant. The more children I get, the more control does my father get over them. Azar. He talked to her Beast Boy. My father talked to my daughter, and it's all my fault. Because I got pregnant."

She burid her head in her hands and her crying got more violent. Everything in the room was flowing around, and Beast Boy felt the ice turn colder. She had always helped him when he needed it, and the few times she needed him, what did he do? He screwed up her life. He sat down next to her and let her cry into his chest.

"Rae, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have screamed at you like that. I should have known you would have a reason. Listen, this is not just your fault. I was kind of needed for the process. Don't cry."

He hated it when she cried. Finally she stopped crying and was just leaning against him.

"Listen Rae, I'll get a vasectomy, so we don't have to think about this again. But you have to decide what you want to do about this one."

"You'll let me decide? Technically it's your child too."

Beast Boy smiled and kissed her.

"You're the smart one of us, and I know what ever you decide will be the best choice."

Raven looked at him, then she looked down.

"I want this child. I want this child just as I wanted Logan and Lewis."

Beast Boy kissed her.

"Then, were getting another baby?"

"Were having a new baby."

"Yes."

Beast Boy and Raven looked at the door and when Beast Boy opened the door could the couple see Logan and Lewis jumping up and down in joy. When they saw their father they froze and Lewis grabbed Logan's hand.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Of course. Right away da. Come Lewis."

"But you said..."

Logan pulled her brother out of the way before he could say anything else. Beast Boy grinned and turned to Raven.

"See how people are supposed to act when they get the news about a baby."

"Oh get to bed you big child."

He grinned and jumped in to bed next to her. Kissing her gently.

"When the moon..."

Raven rolled her eyes placed her hand firmly over his mouth and turned of the light. In the dim glow of the moon Beast Boy looked at his lover, his wife, the mother of his children, his savour, his best friend. How could someone so great as the woman lying in his arms not realise how important and special she was? Her hand turned soft and he knew she had fallen asleep. He removed her hand from his mouth and kissed her gently. All good that he saw in his children was the good he saw in her. Well, some of the things they had from him. About fifty-fifty. He smiled. That was a good mix.


	5. Chapter 5

«Sorry dudes you'll have to play alone. I'm getting a vasectomy on Friday.»

Robin and Cyborg looked stunned at their little friend.

"You're getting snipped?"

"Why?"

"Raven and I've decided not to have any more kids."

Beast Boy, Robin and Cyborg was having their boys-night in. The only child that was still up was Logan. She was sitting in her room watching a video.

"But man you're giving up your manhood."

"Isn't it a little drastic?"

"The only other thing that's a hundred prosent sure is abstinence."

It was clear that Robin and Cyborg still wasn't satisfied.

"But what if you change your mind?"

A picture of Raven crying against his shoulder flashed through his mind.

"I won't."

"Still."

"Either Raven or me were getting the operation, and since she's pregnant I thought I'd voluntair."

Cyborg and Robin looked at one another before they smiled and Cyborg slapped him on the back.

"Rae's pregnant?"

"Congratulations Beast Boy."

"Who knew the grass-stain still had it in him."

There was a gasp and the three men turned to the little girl suddenly standing in the door.

"Cy, don't you know racisms wrong?"

Cyborg looked confused at Robin and Beast Boy, but they couldn't help him.

"Yes."

"Then why did you call dad that?"

"What?"

"Mom said those who judge dad by his colour would call him grass-stain. Racism is wrong."

Cyborg was trying to find support from the two others, but they were laughing too hard.

"But it is."

Logan got a little greener, not understanding why they were laughing at her.

"You're right beautiful. Don't worry Cy isn't a racist. At least I don't think he is."

"Hey."

"But thank you for standing up for me. Now go to bed, it's way past your bedtime and if your mother finds you're still up she'll be mad and yell at me."

"Even thou she yells, doesn't means she's mad."

Logan hugged her father good-night, but when she came to the door she stopped and turned.

"Dad?"

"Mhm."

"I kissed Victor. Why did I want to do that?"

Cyborg and Beast Boy shared an equal confused look. Robin looked up pretending he wasn't there.

"Ask your mother."

"She told me to ask you."

Beast Boy swore in his mind, but would never do that out loud in front of her. He looked at Cyborg and Robin for help. Both just looked away. He turned and tried to say something. He was sweating, and talked fast.

"I I I don't know. Do you like him?"

"Of course. He's Victor. After Sahara and Vanessa, he's my best friend."

"Okay, then that's your answer."

Logan knew her father was holding back, but she was too tired to continue arguing. She waved good night, then left. Beast Boy turned around.

"Are they supposed to be interested in boys at that age?"

"Don't look at me, I've only got boys."

"I hope not. With Vanessa, Angela and Abby. Did she say she kissed Victor?"

Beast Boy sat down and nodded.

"Yes."

"Do you think she meant my Victor?"

Beast Boy shrugged.

"I hope he knows what he's doing?"

"Did any of us?"

The three men looked at one another, then the tower, then each other, before grinning and toasting.

--

Sahara didn't move as Logan sat down next to her. They hadn't talked to one another since Logan lost control over her powers.

"Hi."

"Hi."

They were whispering, afraid that if any of them talked to loud everything would fall apart. Sahara looked at her and Logan smiled.

"You scared me."

"I'm sorry. My powers are growing and I lost control over them."

Sahara's pencil started to spin around on her desk. The girls stared, before Sahara laid her hand over it, stopping it from spinning. Then she grinned.

"I always wanted to be friends with a superhero."

"I have a house full of them."

"Yeah, but I'm only best friend with one of them."

Logan looked like her father as she grinned from ear to ear. Her pencil was spinning around and she slammed her hand over it. Then she screamed as Jack pulled her hair. The girls turned around to the boy sitting behind them.

"Hey baby girl. Your hair is long."

--

"But why do we have to go to his home?"

"Because Mr Michelson said so."

Logan sighed and gently touched her hair. She was so sick of him pulling her hair all the time. The two girls were standing outside the his house, still arguing on whether they should go inside or not.

"Logan, Sahara, Jack is having trouble fitting in at school, and since he has taken a shine to you two I would like you to take care of him."

"Why would Mr Michelson say he likes us? You maybe, but he only picks on me."

"Logan you of all people should know how it feels to feel different."

"Stop quoting Mr Michelson."

Logan didn't mean to snap at her friend, she was just mad at Jack. A twig snapped, and Logan closed her eyes and emptied her mind like her mother ad thought her.

Jack lived in a huge house, but unlike the T-tower or the embassy was there something anonymus about this house. It was a house, not a home. They walked over to the door and Sahara rang the doorbell. Jack opened and looked at them.

"Hi Jack."

Jack just looked at Sahara, and Logan grabbed her arm.

"I don't think that's Jack."

"But he looks like him."

"But he doesn't feel like him."

A woman came up behind him. She was beautiful with dark brown hair and eyes. Logan could easily see her winning pageants when she was younger. But at the same time was there something apathetic over her. Like she wouldn't even stir of the house fell down over her.

"Hi girls."

"Is Jack home?"

"We want to talk to him if we could."

She smiled and let them in. The inside looked like it was taken out of a magasine. Bookshelves with books that noone read. Very few pictures on the walls of Jack, his brother and a girl Logan guessed was another mystery sibling. The only thing that looked used was the grand piano in the corner. Mrs Whell turned to the boy.

"Raymond-honey, go up to Jack and tell him he has company."

He just looked at her, and the woman sighed and sat down.

"Raymond, look at me. Go up to your brother and say to him that he has guests."

The boy looked down and Logan could tell he was trying hard to understand.

"Get Jack."

Raymond looked at her and smiled before running up the stairs. The woman looked at Logan and smiled.

"Thank you."

"I'm Logan. She's Sahara."

"So you're Logan. I'm happy to meet you. You too Sahara. Do you girls want something to drink? I have soda, lemonade, water..."

The girl looked at one another as Mrs Whell gestured them to sit down. They did.

"Lemonade if you please Mrs Whell."

"Me too please Mrs Whell."

"I'll be right back girls."

She left, and Logan and Sahara looked at one another.

"Why didn't Jack say he had a brother?"

"I don't know Sahara. Seems like he has a sister too, based on the pictures."

"Had."

The girls turned their head in shock to see Jack standing in the doorway. Raymond walked passed him and sat down by the piano. He started to play and a painful look came over Jack's face.

"Stop."

Raymond seemed like he didn't hear him.

"Stop Raymond."

He continued playing. Jack marched over and slammed the piano shut. Just barly missing Raymond's fingers. Both girls got to their feet.

"Don't yell to him like that."

"Why not. He's a retard. He can't understand me."

But Logan knew that thou Raymond had problems understanding the words were the tone of his voice clear to understand.

"He wasn't born like this was he?"

Both Sahara and Jack looked shocked at Logan. Then Jack looked away. Not at his brother but at a picture behind him.

"We were a normal family once. Mom, dad, Rammy, me and Barbara. Then Barbara got sick and died. Dad started to drink and hit Raymond and me. Mom didn't even stir when he started. Then they were at the wrong place when dad hit him, because he fell down the stair. Dad went to jail, we moved here, and my brother turned into that."

Jack just nodded in Raymond's way. Logan and Sahara looked at one another. Jack came closer and suddenly he pulled at her pig tail. Logan screamed.

"That hurt."

"I don't want your pity baby girl."

"I'm not a baby."

A few books flew out of the shelves and exploded. The paper rained down like confetti. Logan turned green and looked away as Raymond started to pick them up.

"I'm sorry."

"Mom won't care, and it doesn't seem like he does either."

Dogs started to bark.

"Why did you guys come here?"

Logan looked at Sahara who just smiled and indicated her to answer.

"Sahara said... We... We wanted to ask if you wanted to play with us?"

Logan breathed and the barking stopped. Jack looked from Logan to Sahara. Then he gave them a half smile before turning.

"You want to see my room?"

As they left Raymond was putting the former books into neat little piles.


	6. Chapter 6

«Logan you're not concentrating.»

For two years Robin had taught Logan martial arts. The twins had also been given the offer when they turned seven, but they didn't want to. They preferred learning computer and mechanics from their father. Logan loved martial arts, and since she had started meditating and controlling her emotions had the training been one of the few ways she could really let of steam. Robin signaled her to stop and Logan sat down next to Bruce who had studied the lesion. He was still too young to train, but he loved to watch.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Logan."

She looked at Robin before turning to Bruce again.

"It' this boy, Jack."

"He's bullying you?"

"Yes. No. I don't know."

She crossed her legs and looked down at the floor.

"He keeps pulling on my hair and calling me baby girl. But he doesn't feel mean. Not like the others. Why do you think that is?"

She looked straight at Robin and he suddenly got flustered.

"I don't know Logan."

"Logan, Sahara and Jack's here."

Raven opened the door and Logan jumped to her feet.

"Is it alright?"

"Go play."

She smiled and walked over to the door, stoping and laying her ear against her stomach.

"He kicked. Are you okay Lucky?"

"Don't scream Logan. He can hear you."

"But he's under water."

"Sound travels faster under water than in the air."

"But how will he know its my voice?"

"You've talked to him often enough. I think he'll recognise his own sister. Now go get cleaned up, they're waiting."

Logan smiled before leaving. Raven looked at Robin with her deadpan look.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing."

"You sure?"

"I would have told you if it was."

Raven nodded briefly and left the room. Her hand was gently rubbing her stomach as she walked down the hall. Humming softly for herself and the child. He kicked and she smiled and hummed louder.

"Mom. Jack hasn't seen The Attack of the Green Martian Dogs. Can we watch in the common room?"

"If no ones there precious."

Logan, who had peeped her head out of her room, smiled and turned her head to talk to the people behind her. Then she looked at her mother again.

"Can we get pizza too?"

"Ask your father to cook it for you."

"And soda?"

"One bottle."

"Mom."

Raven's smile vanished. Not because she wasn't happy, but to put value behind her words.

"One bottle Logan."

"But we can choose wich?"

"You can choose wich."

Logan's face lit up and she vanished. Raven shook her head gently and continued walking. Beast Boy kept saying how much Logan reminded him of her, but for Raven she was very much like her father. In both the good and the bad. She turned the corner and was surprised to find Victor sitting on the floor with a metal contraption in his hand. He looked like he was going to cry.

"What's wrong Victor?"

He looked up before he jumped to his feet.

"Nothing."

Then he turned and ran down the hall. Raven wanted to call after him, but knew he wanted to be alone. She had to respect when others wanted what she usually demanded.

--

"Cassie."

"Rae, it's wonderful to see you."

Raven was mildly surprised when Cassie's face suddenly appeared on the big screen in the common room.

"Where are you calling from?"

It was the first time in their entire friendship she had seen her blush.

"Steel City."

"The titans?"

Cassie nodded and gave half a smile.

"On my travles I sort of ended in Steel City and I met Speedy, and we sort of became a thing. But you're pregnant again."

Raven, thou she didn't look it, was shocked. The thought of Cassie and Speedy together was just absurd. But then again, so would the thought of Star and Robin, and even Beast Boy and her be if she didn't know better.

"Congratulations. Yes. This is Lucky."

"Lucky?"

"We haven't decided on a name yet, and Beast Boy kept saying we were lucky to get another kid. The name stuck."

"If you say so."

The two friends looked at one another before they smiled.

"So when are you coming for a visit?"

"Why miss Titan, if I didn't know better I would have thought you missed me."

"And what if I do?"

The girl's smile widened.

"I know Beast Boy is going to kill me, but I thank God for Rachel Roth."

"Be careful Cass, you're getting soft."

"I know. I'll be around when, Lucky, is born okay."

Raven nodded.

"Cass."

"Yeah?"

"It was good to see you."

"Good to see you too Rae. Take care of that husband of yours."

"And you, be kind to Speedy."

Cassie was laughing as she turned of the monitor.

--

Raven sat up quietly before turning and shaking in Beast Boy.

"What?"

"He's coming."

"Ask him to come back later."

Raven sighed but got up out of bed and started to get dressed. She knew she was in laybur, but it was much less painful than both Lewis and Logan. She breathed through another one, before walking over to Beast Boy again.

"Beast Boy we have to leave."

"Just five more minutes."

Her water broke and she bent over in pain, gripping his hand. He opened his eyes and when the information had been processed a few times and he understood what was happening and jumped out of bed.

"Why didn't you tell me."

"I did. You told me to tell him to come back later."

She got up and walked over to her bureau to get a new set of clothes. Beast Boy ran around trying to back her bag, calling Cy to get the car ready, and getting dressed simultaneously.

"Beast Boy."

He froze and looked at Raven. She was dressed, had packed her bag and standing next to Cy in the door.

"Oh."

He just concentrated on getting dressed and was finally standing there, ready to go. Raven was leaning on Beast Boy as they walked down with Cy holding the door for her all the way to the front of the car.

"You want me to come along?"

"No, just bring the kids by when it's over."

Beast Boy and Cyborg just stood there before Beast Boy grinned.

"Dude, I'm getting a new kid."

Cyborg smiled and hit him in the shoulder.

"It's great each time isn't it."

"I kind of feel sorry for Robin."

"Yeah I've always thought he and Star would be the ones with all the kids."

The men grinned at one another.

"Yeah, who would have known it would be you and Bee."

"Beast Boy."

"Yeah Rae?"

He turned and looked at his wife before remembering why they were standing in the garage at three in the morning.

"We'll keep you update."

"You better. Good luck Rae. Looking forward to see you Lucky."

"Thank you Cy, I trust you'll tell everyone what happened. And look after Logan and Lewis."

"Of course."

Then Raven and Beast Boy drove to the hospital. The doctor, the same one that had been with Lewis, checked her out and predicted it would be a few more hours. They were directed to a room were they could wait. Raven sighed of happiness as she laid down on the bed.

"Do you want anything?"

"My feet are killing me."

He jumped in the bed and removed her shoes before rubbing them gently. Raven leaned back and closed her eyes.

"I hope this one can get out on his own."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, both Lewis and Logan were caesarian."

Beast Boy stopped rubbing and Raven opened her eyes.

"You never told me you had Logan by caesarian."

"You never asked."

He started to rub her feet again.

"When it came to push she wouldn't come out. The doctors checked and found that the cord was around her throat and that she was being strangled each time I had pushed. They had to operate, and when they pulled her out she was blue and wouldn't breath. They incubated, but it took almost half an hour before they were even sure she would make it."

Her voice was deadpan and her face expressionless, and Beast Boy had no idea, as usual, what was going on in her mind. Then she looked at him and smiled.

"It's no worse than Lewis."

"Yes it is. You were alone. I would never have lived through Lewis if it hadn't been for you."

She smiled before flinching as another contraction hit. Beast Boy grabbed her hand and they breathed through it.


	7. Chapter 7

"Excuse me, but are you Beast Boy, from the Titans?"

The room shook again and the young nurse held on to the door frame.

"Yes."

"What is going on?"

"I'm very sorry, but there is a hostage situation downstairs. You need to help us."

Beast Boy looked at Raven.

"You need to go."

He hated it, but knew she was right. They kissed and he followed the nurse down the stairs to the ground floor.

"Do you know who it is?"

"No. He's huge and kind of fat. Nerd-like."

Beast Boy sighed. Why couldn't that guy just give up.

"I, with my wonderful new electromagnetic remote, will now take over the world."

"Just give it up."

"Ah Beast Boy, my old nemesis."

"I've told you. I'm not you nemesis. When did they let you out?"

"This morning."

Beast Boy sighed. He was missing helping Raven for this.

"I can see you are shaking with fear."

"Dude, give up. No one cares."

"I will never give up."

Control Freak pointed his remote at the wall and sent waves of energy against it. The whole hospital shook. Beast Boy knew he had to get the man out of there.

"Hey, Control Freak. Can we take this outside?"

"Oh, has my ingeniousness finally hit you."

"Something has hit me."

Beast Boy morphed into a rinho and hit the man in his stomach. He flew back and out of the hospital.

"Hey that's not..."

A green octopus grabbed his remote and crushed it before wrapping his tentacles around the man. He threw the man to the ground before morphing to a gorilla and sitting on him. Soon the police came. They arrested him and Beast Boy morphed back.

"Thank you Beast Boy."

"Don't mention it. Try to keep him a bit longer now."

"One day this city will tremble by my name, Control Freak and I will..."

He was interrupted by the policeman getting him in the car.

"Again Beast Boy thank you."

"No problem dude."

Beast Boy smiled to the police officers, to the camera and to fans, but his mind was only at Raven. As quickly as he could he went back inside and ran up the stairs. He stopped in the door and swore under his breath. Raven was holding a child wrapped in a baby blue blanket. She looked up and her face softened.

"I tried to wait."

Beast Boy sat down on the bed and kissed her.

"Who was it?"

"Control Freak."

"Why can't he just give up?"

He laughed and Raven looked at him with a blank look, making him stop.

"You want to hold your son?"

Beast Boy took the baby Raven handed him and smiled proudly. He was a few shades lighter than Lewis and looked a little like a prune.

"He's wonderful."

"We have to name him Beast Boy."

"I thought his name was Lucky."

Raven sent him a look that made him realise he was wrong.

"Okay. What about Luke. That's sort of like Lucky."

"Lucky Luke?"

"Is faster than his own shadow."

Raven couldn't help laugh, but quickly pulled herself together.

"If I didn't know better I would have said you planed that."

"Or he can be Luke Skywalker. Luke I am your father."

"What about Luke Garfield."

Beast Boy stopped joking and just looked at his wife. Then he smiled and looked down at his son again.

"Welcome to the family Lucky."

--

Logan froze in the doorway and just looked at him. Jack was sitting with the back to her on his piano and played just like his brother had the first time they had visited.

"I didn't know you played."

He stopped, but didn't turn around.

"My father made us learn, and it's not nice not telling people when you enter a room. Baby girl."

"I'm not a baby."

It was an automatic statement. Logan sat down next to him and started to press down on a key. It vibrated through the room and broke the silence. She pressed it down again.

"What do you want baby girl?"

"You were the one who was supposed to get drinks from the kitchen for your guests."

"I forgot."

He smiled and started to play again.

"How do you do that?"

"It's like learning to write Baby girl. When you know the letters and the words, you can easily write them."

"The piano is not like writing."

He looked at her and smiled his usual half smile.

"What? Because you don't know the letters?"

Logan huffed, but had nothing to say. He continued to play and all she could do to annoy him was play that tune over and over again. He didn't bite and Logan got even more annoyed.

"Don't frown Baby girl."

"I'm not a baby."

"To me you are."

She stuck out her tongue and he laughed. Logan crossed her arms and this made him laugh even more. They sat there a while without talking. She calmed down and uncrossed her arms.

"I've got some news."

"What?"

"Lucky was born yesterday."

"That's cool."

Logan didn't know what she had expected from Jack, but at least some reaction. He hadn't even looked up.

"It's a boy."

"That's cool."

"Then you should act like it."

Jack pulled on her hair and Logan screamed.

"You fret to much baby girl."

"I'm not"

Logan got to her feet and was yelling to the laughing boy.

"a baby."

--

_Logan..._

_Logan come to me..._

_Free me..._

_The red eyes looked at her, and thou she wanted to run away from him, she couldn't. _

_Logan..._

_It is what you are meant to do..._

_It is the only thing you can do..._

She woke up before curling into a ball. She hated them. The nightmares. The fires. The red eyes. Someone was petting her hair, and as she looked up she saw Lewis sit there stroking her with his small hand.

"What are you doing up?"

He shrugged. Logan smiled and let him pet her. It felt nice to be touched, but it didn't stop her from crying. He couldn't keep the fire and the eyes away. He stopped moving and she looked up. Her mother was standing in the door smiling at her.

"Mom."

She sat down next to her and Logan hugged her as hard as she could.

"He said..."

"Don't believe him. No matter what he said, do not believe him Logan."

She knew she shouldn't believe him, but it was so hard not to. She felt someone hug her from the back and felt Lewis breath in her ear. It tickled and Logan couldn't help laughing. She turned, facing her brother.

"Now you're going to get it."

She smiled and he smiled back before she threw herself over him and started attacking his vulnerable sides. His stomach, his neck, under his feet. Soon the boy was laughing so hard he had trouble breathing. Raven gently touched the back of Logan's head and the siblings looked up.

"You have to get back to sleep. Both of you."

"Five more minutes?"

"Then back to bed."

Raven smiled as she closed the door, but that still didn't shut out her son's laughter and his sisters voice.

--

"We're putting on a show at school."

Logan looked at the table.

"That's fun precious."

"What are you playing?"

"Logan's playing the lead."

The look Vanessa got was all other than friendly.

"Dude that's great. That means you beat all of the other girls in your school."

"Just the pupils in the middle school section. And Sahara made me do it."

"It's still great. Dude, my daughter the actress. What play is it?"

Her entier body was as bright as her father and she mumbled something down to her plate.

"Hootie and the Blowfish?"

"That's a band Beast Boy."

"I knew that."

"It's Beauty and the Beast."

Logan had slipped under the chair and everyone around the dinner table was looking at Vanessa. Robin and Cyborg looked at one another before they started to laugh. Hard.

"The daughter of the real Beauty and the Beast."

"Is going to play in Beauty and the Beast."

"That's the ideal irony."

Bee had her hand over her face to cover her snickering and even Starfire, after Alfred explained what Beauty and the Beast was, laughed.

"Hey, what do you mean by calling Raven a beast?"

The room fell silent.

"I don't think they were calling me a beast, Beast Boy."

"Oh."

He looked away, suddenly aware of what he had said. This made everyone else laugh again.


	8. Chapter 8

"Bruce concentrate. She's bigger, faster, more trained. Don't underestemate her."

"I know dad."

Bruce tired to hit Logan again, but she just took a step to the side and he missed. Robin sighed. Lewis and Angela was sitting outside of the ring drinking. They had been training with them, but was now too tired to continue.

"Bruce."

"I know."

Logan could feel his desperation to please his father, and this made him even more unfocused. The door to the gym opened and Alfred entered with Jack and Sahara. They were planing to go out to celebrate Logan finally turning eleven, and she was running late.

"Bruce can we finnish this, I have to go."

"Fine."

He walked off and slapped the door behind him.

"Bruce."

"I better go Logan. You didn't do anything wrong."

Robin left.

"Don't cry Logan. Bruce is a jerk."

Angela grabbed Logan's arm and tried her best to comfort her. Sahara hugged her and Lewis gently touched her other arm.

"It's like Robin said, you didn't do anything wrong."

"I still made him angry."

"So what?"

Logan looked up as the door was thrown up and Jack march out. She had a a bad feeling and ran after him.

"... and she's crying because of you."

It was almost surreal hearing him defending her. Logan froze and just looked at the three people. Bruce was standing between his father and Jack, feeling terrible. He looked up and their eyes met. Then he looked down at the floor.

"Bruce apologise."

"I'm sorry."

"It's all right. You can't help what you feel."

Bruce crawled and looked pleadingly at his father.

"Can I go?"

Robin nodded and Bruce vanished.

"I'll go clean up. You can go too Logan."

She nodded and Robin left to. Logan realised her face was still wet and pulled her palm over it a few times to dry them. Jack sighed and crossed his arms.

"You didn't need to yell at him Jack."

"You really fret to much baby girl."

"I'm not a baby."

"You sure act like one."

Jack laughed as he walked passed her back to the gym door where Sahara, Lewis and Angela was waiting impatiently.

"You're just jealous because my role in the play has a name and not just a stup word like Beast. Hi dad."

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow in a way his wife would have.

"Is there something wrong with the name Beast Logan."

"Of course not dad, I just... You see... Jack said..."

Logan wanted to say, anything, that could help her out. She thought of nothing.

"Logan and Jack were just flirting daddy."

"Jack and Logan sitting in a tree..."

Logan looked furious, green as a pinetree, at Lewis and Angela. They were singing in simultaneously now.

"K I S S I N G. First comes love, then comes..."

"I'm going to kill you guys."

She started to run after the two seven years old, who was laughing as they ran down the hall. Logan sighed and walked back to Sahara, Jack and her father.

"marriage, then comes Jack with a baby carriage."

"Et tu Sahara?"

Logan slapped her hand on her chest and acted hurt.

"What does that mean?"

"It's Shakespeare. Julius Cesar is killed by, among other, his son. And when he does he lookes at his son and says Et tu Brutus. It means and you Brutus. It's now used as a phrase as your closest friend goes behind your back as your enemies."

The three children was shocked as they looked at the man.

"What? If you don't believe me ask your mother."

"Your scaring me dad."

"What?"

The children looked at one another before they started to laugh.

"Good one dad. I almost believe you for a second. I have to shower, but you can wait in the common room. I won't be long."

Without saying another word to Beast Boy Logan and her friends left. Beast Boy sighed and crossed his arms.

"She becomes more and more like her mother."

"Who becomes more and more like her mother?"

He smiled as Raven came helping a wobbling Lucky down the hall.

"Logan. I just told her about the expression Et tu Brutus and she looked at me like I was nuts."

Raven looked at him and for a moment she looked just like Logan. Then she laughed and let go of Lucky. He stood on his own, but when he tried to take a step he fell and started to cry. Raven picked him up.

"Why are you laughing?"

"You know, I almost believed you. Here play a little with your son."

Then she gave the boy to Beast Boy and started to walk away.

"It's true. And I'm right too."

But Raven had turned to corner. Beast Boy sighed and looked at Lucky.

"You believe me, right?"

"Doo Doo."

"At least one believes in me."

Lucky smiled as Beast Boy wrinkled his nose. Some times having extra strong senses was a positive thing. Some times not.

"Come we'll go and change. I bet your mother knew that."

Lucky laughed and grabbed his fathers fingers.

"Hey you've got a strong grip. Just wait. I'll teach you so much about fighting, or well technically Robin will. School, that's your mother. Girls. Depends on the problem. But movies. Now that is my apartment. Depending on what kind of movie you watch."

--

"Ouch."

"Sorry dear."

"It's okay Mrs. Smith."

Mrs. Smith, a famous designer and mother with two children one above and one below Logan, was the costume designer for the play.

"Thank you again for coming in."

"Don't mention it Raven. You should have seen Georgia's face when I said I was going to the titan tower. You made me the coolest mom in the world. There. How does that feel dear?"

Logan jumped down the chair and walked around in the gold coloured dress.

"It's very nice. Thank you Mrs. Smith."

"My pleasure dear."

"Now Logan take it off before you ruin it again."

She nodded and was about to pull it over her head, she was wearing t-shirt and trousers under the dress, when the door opened and Victor, Vanessa, Jack and Sahara walked in. All four stopped and stared at her.

"What?"

Her green skin clashed with the dress.

"You're beautiful Logan."

Raven nodded.

"Now Logan, take it off."

Logan pulled the dress over her head and finally the boys started to move.

"You ready to go?"

Jack's voice was suddenly very high and squeaky.

"What's wrong with your voice?"

"Nothing."

He coughed, and suddenly his voice was suddenly very low.

"Nothing."

He was blushing and turned away coughing. Logan looked at her mother for an explanation, but she just shook her head.

"Can we go?"

"Where are you going?"

"The park. Jack and Sahara are going to teach me to go on my rollerskates."

She turned to Victor and Vanessa.

"You want to come along?"

"You want us to join?"

Vanessa's face lit up.

"Yeah. And we can ask Angela, Bruce and Lewis too. If it's okay with you guys."

"Sure."

"I love hanging out with your family."

Now it was Logan's face that lit up. She turned to her mother for approval.

"It's okay by me, but you have to ask the others too."

The children nodded and after about half an hour hunting down, first the children in question, then a representativ for each couple, they were finally on their way. Sahara, Jack, Logan and Lewis on rollerskates. The twins on bikes with Angela sitting behind Victor and Bruce on a skateboard, hanging on Vanessa.

"It's not that hard Baby girl. Look at Lewis."

Logan was holding hard to Jack as he was walking in front of her, pulling her along.

"Lewis has the balance of the animal kingdom. I don't."

Jack sped up, and Logan was now holding his arm with both hands.

"Don't let go."

"Of course not Baby girl."

"I'm not a baby."

The ground shook and the group froze and looked to the ball of smoke that was arising over the trees. Logan suddenly felt a burst of emotions, of fear, hate and anger and she was so caught of guard that the every straw around her split in two. She let go of Jack and started to move toward the noise and feelings.

"Logan we shouldn't go there."

"It can be dangerous."

She looked at the twins that was suddenly standing on either side of her. Then she bent down and removed her skates and socks. She couldn't walk away. Not when she had felt what she had felt. Not when there could be a chance of her helping them. How could she justify running away?

"Stay here."

Then she ran toward the danger as fast as she could.


	9. Chapter 9

They were running around, screaming. Logan looked at the people around her. A hostage situation. One of the hostage takers had shot a pipe that exploded. They were crying, cursing, yelling at the people in the bank, and the people in the police cars, at the people standing next to one another.

"Stay back girl. Have you contacted the titans kid?"

A man pushed Logan way and she looked at him. Then she looked at the bank. The blinds were down and thou she had never been there, but still she knew how it looked. The floor was black and white marble, like in the movies. It was high under the ceiling and there was a second floor half way into the bank with a terras looking thing. There were sixteen people inside. Three men with guns and masks. The hostage takers. Six women, five men, and two children. She opened her eyes and looked at the suddenly screaming woman. A gun went of, but it only hit the green forcefield. She was standing in the bank. She had teleported without knowing it. Without knowing that she could.

"H-h-how?"

"That is the titan's girl. Lowen. Lowsan."

"Logan."

Logan looked at the girl who had said it. She looked terrified, but when Logan smiled to her she seemed more relaxed.

"Please you have to get us out of here."

"Logan, Logan wasn't it? Please. I have a wife and children at home."

She looked helplessly at the people, before closing her eyes and concentrating. She had never tried to control the forcefield. Now it grew and when the hostages had a free passage to the door they ran as fast as they could. When the last person was safe Logan fell to the ground gasping for breath. She had never thought she would be able to do that. Her body was shaking with adrenalin and she couldn't stop smiling.

"Logan."

"We'll help you."

Her smile vanished when she saw a green dog and Victor breaking a window and jumping through it. She got to her feet.

"What are you to doing here?"

"Why are we getting attacked by the munchkins?"

One of the guns men aimed their gun at Lewis.

"I don't know, but I'm sick of them ruining our plan."

Logan felt the sudden hate in him. She knew he wanted to hurt them. She threw herself over the tiny dog, feeling the pressure of Victor over her, as burst of heat covered her forcefield. Even if the flames weren't touching her, she could stil feel their damaging powers. She slithered out of the dog-Lewis/her/Victor-sandwich.

"Are you okay?"

Lewis morphed back to human and nodded.

"I thought I told you to go home?"

"We had to help you Logan."

"You could be in trouble."

Logan lookd stupid at them.

"In case you two have forgotten. I'm the one with the forcefield. Don't you guys understand that you could get hurt? If anything had happened to you..."

Lewis looked down in shame. Victor looked out of the window. Their coloured skin hiding the redness in their cheeks. Logan bit her lower lip, before grabbing Lewis's hand.

"But thank you guys for risking your necks to help me."

The boys looked up and gave each a half smile. While Lewis was a childish gratefulness, Victor's was something more. But Logan had no idea what it was.

The three turned when they realised that the entier room was on fire. Logan froze. The flames were dancing before her eyes, calling her name, and in them she could see her grandfather's red eyes.

_Logan..._

_Come to me Logan..._

_Free me Logan..._

_It's your destiny Logan..._

Every word he said was amplified by the fire, echoing in room and in her head. Some one pulled her closer to the fire. To her grandfather. She screamed. A grip on her hand tightened.

_Logan..._

_I'm always here Logan..._

_You can't run away..._

_I'm always inside you..._

_Logan..._

The closer she was to the fire, the stronger the voice. He was in the fire. She had to get away. A sudden sound close to her ear made her turn. Loose contact with the flames. Victor was holding a gun and he had aimed it at one of the gun-men who was holding his arm.

"You have a gun?"

"We have to get away."

He grabbed her hand, Lewis holding her other, and started to pull her closer to her grandfather.

"No. Victor, I can't."

"What's wrong?"

Logan couldn't speak. She was looking at the flames again.

_Logan..._

"Bad man in the fire."

Victor looked at Lewis, but knew no matter how much he asked, he wouldn't get a straight answer. He looked around and saw the stairs at the other side of the room. He started to run, Lewis running next to him, both of them dragging Logan. As quickly as the left the room, or maybe as soon as they left the fire, Logan woke up and started to run on her own. The ran up to the top of the building, six stories high, and ran to the edge. There was no fire-escape. No ladder. No anything. The door slammed open again and the three gun-men, one still clutching the arm where Victor had shoot him, came out. It didn't seem that they had followed them, but seeing them apparently made them mad. Logan looked down at the crowed again, making them scream. Fear. Anger. There was so much fear and anger.

"Lewis morph to a bird and fly down to safety."

"But..."

"Now."

Lewis morphed to a raven and flew up into the sky. Logan wanted to teleport, but had no idea how. And the powers she did control, empathy, animal communication, energy shield. Useless. Even if the shield would stop the impact would the energy by the fall turn their insides to soup. Victor had taken out his gun again. The three gun-men laughed. The children took a step back, and was now balancing on the edge. Logan tried to think of something, but knew. She was useless. Her powers were useless. If she only could fly or could control her teleporting. If their parents were there. Someone shoot, Logan didn't even understand who, but Victor fell. Logan was still holding his hand, but she had been thrown to the floor. Small pebbles and gravel was cutting her skin, making her bleed. Screams. More fear. More anger. Her hand was wet, but she didn't know if she was sweating or if Victor was. He was slipping out of her grip. The gun-men was shooting at her, but the shield protected her. She didn't even give them a look. All she could see was Victor dangling six stories over the light gray asfalt. Over the pavement covered with people. Over the fear and anger. Where were their parents? Why wasn't anyone helping them? Victor slipped out of her hand for a moment, but Logan grabbed him again. Sacrificing the grip on the roof in the process.

Logan remembered reading about an ancient philosopher, she couldn't remember who, who had said that two objekts of different weight, would fall at the same rate. This was if you removed air and everything that could slow the process down. The wind hit against her body like a whip. Opening her wounds more. She was still gripping Victor, before closing her eyes and bracing for the impact. Suddenly she was standing on her feet. She opened her eyes and didn't understand why the world was moving up and down. Victor was standing on his hands and feet throwing up. Suddenly a green face appeared before her. At first she thought it was Lewis, then she realised this face was much more mature.

"Dad..."

She understood why Victor was puking.

"Logan, are you okay?"

"I think so. They're up on the roof. Three. Victor shoot one of them in the arm."

She could see the news cameras just inching away and this made her sick again. She didn't want to throw up so they could engorged in that. Like they were exploiting Victor.

"Make them go away."

She was whispering to keep control. Everything was still so... fuzzy. The cameras left, yet she knew they were looking at her. Wishing she would do something. A hero sold. A hero puking sold more.

"What happened Logan?"

"I teleported."

Then her body gave her a choice. Be sick or faint. She choice the latter.

--

"The people in the bank..."

"Police state that thou everything went well...."

"Is this the new generation of superheroes?"

"Tiny Titans...."

"Tiny Titans...."

"Tiny Titans...."

Logan turned off the TV and just looked at the black screen. Her mothers reflection grew. Without a word, Raven sat down next to her and started to pet her hair.

"They keep showing Victor throwing up on TV."

"I know. Robin is down there now getting things sorted out."

Logan pulled her legs up and wrapped her arms around them.

"Can you help me control the teleporting?"

"Of course."

"And...."

Raven looked at her and smiled. Logan was strong, but even strong people needed time some times.

"Can you teach me to make light?"

"Magically? Why?"

"Can you?"

Logan was a kid. No matter how strong, how smart, how good she got. Logan was still a kid. Raven kissed her forehead.

"Of course precious. Jack and Sahara are here. You want to see them?"

She felt better and nodded. Raven got to her feet.

"Mom. Can you tell Bee and Cy that thou Victor had a gun, he still saved my life in there, so maybe he doesn't have to be grounded until he's forty. You know. Ask if he can get out on good behaviour?"

Raven laughed. Logan loved it when her mother laughed.

"I'll ask them precious, but I can't promise anything. You children need to learn that just because we use weapons, doesn't mean you get to."

"I know. We could get hurt or hurt someone else because we don't know how to handle them. But it's hard for them. I mean. Lewis can morph. Bruce and Alfred can fly and shoot starbolts. I'm me. Victor and Vanessa are normal."

Raven smiled and nodded.

"I know. I'll tell them."

"Thank you."

Logan turned back to the screen and Raven could see the reflection of her daughter's smile in the black screen.


	10. Chapter 10

"Are you scared baby girl?"

"I'm not a baby Jack."

Logan was holding so tight to the door-handel her hand turned white. Jack placed a paw over it.

"It's going to be okay."

Logan froze as she saw Robin pull up his communicator and his face hardened. She knew the look. Right now some monster was rampaging some part of the city and the three men would have to leave to save it. She hated it. For the first time she really hated always being put second. Not because they didn't care. The city needed it. People would die, and she couldn't ask them to stay just to watch her play. She couldn't, but she wish she could.

"What's wrong baby girl?"

"Dad has to leave to save the city."

Logan turned her back to him and walked over to Sahara who was helping with the make-up.

"And I'm not a baby."

--

"Who is it?"

"Abaddon."

Robin didn't even look up and Beast Boy swore under his breath. Lewis, who was holding his hand, looked up and Beast Boy smiled down to him. Robin and Cyborg couldn't take down Abaddon by them selves.

"I hate being superhero sometimes."

He looked up as Bee placed the camera in his hand.

"Now don't you miss a second of her performance. You kids listen to Raven and Starfire."

"Bee are you sure?"

Cyborg placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Logan will never forgive you if you miss her performance Beast Boy, and she deserves to have her father there."

Beast Boy and Bee looked at one another before he hugged her.

"Thank you."

"Hey, it'll be fun fighting again."

Then they left, and the others found their seats. Beast Boy pointed the camera at the stage as the curtains opened and Jack entered the stage as the Beast.

--

The opening song, Belle. Logan felt like someone had stuffed her full of sawdust. She didn't miss a note or slur her words, but she knew it wasn't her best. She didn't care. She knew her father wanted to be here. She knew the town needed him more. That when the town called, he was forced to leave. The song ended and she left the stage. The next song, No Matter What, where Belle sings a duet with her father. Logan felt sick. She went out and started to sing, looking over the short boy playing her father. At Sahara and Jack holding up a piece of paper with something written on it. **Your dad didn't leave.**

"Creme de la creme."

Logan looked out into the blackness that was the crowed, and thanks to her slightly heightened senses, she saw him. Sitting between her mother and Lewis. Holding a camera. When it was her turn to sing, Logan sang to her father. To the man sitting in the audience with the camera. To the man who had chosen her over the city. Over the millions that lived there. Logan had never felt happier.

Karl squeezed her hand and she remembered she was supposed to sing to him. She looked at him,but as quickly as she could she looked back into the audience. Then the song ended, and she ran off the stage. A few feet away Jack and Sahara were grinning, knowing their message had been heard.

"You were great Logan."

Sahara hugged her.

"Thank you. Both of you."

She hugged Sahara back before kissing Jack on the harry cheek. She didn't know why. It was just the right thing to do.

"Logan. Next song is starting."

"Okay."

She sent Sahara and Jack a smile before running back to her place where Gaston soon would call for her.

"If you don't stop grinning like that your make-up will be ruined."

"Huh?"

Sahara looked at Jack before smiling and shaking her head.

--

Logan looked out of the window as Raven pulled the mini-bus in front of the school. High School. She had been sick for two weeks, and missed the first week of school. A whole week. Logan looked at the huge brick building. On the marble steps Sahara and Jack was talking to one another. She hadn't seen them in ages. Sahara had gone back to South Africa and her hair was now short and braided. Jack and Raymond had gone back to L.A to visit their mother's sister. A change of scenery. Logan had missed them tremendously. They had dropped off the other children at the same elementary school Logan had gone to, and every titan child went to. Abby had started in the first grade and felt like a big girl. Alfred was in the third, Lewis, Bruce and Angela in the fourth, Victor and Vanessa had moved up to junior high, and Logan was starting High School. She looked over at Lucky who grinned. His hair dark purple and his morphing power just taking effect. She looked over at the two newest additions to the titan tower. The identical twin sons of Cyborg and Bee. Nicholas and Nero. While Nicholas sleept Nero was wide awake and when she gave him her hand he gripped her finger tight. They were one year old. All three children were going to the doctor for a rutine checkup.

"Logan, you know you have to get out of the car to go to school."

"I know."

She pried her finger out of Nero's grip and turned to her mother and Bee sitting in the front.

"Is everything okay?"

Logan smiled.

"I'm fine."

Then she went out and was almost knocked to the ground by Sahara.

"Don't dare be sick when I haven't seen you in two months."

"Nice to see you too."

As Raven drove of, Logan hugged Sahara and Jack helped them to their feet.

"Nice to see you too baby girl."

"Are you ever going to stop calling me that Jack?"

"I'll think about that."

He grinned and Logan shook her head. She knew Jack was her friend, but no one pushed her buttons more than him.

"By the way. Here."

He threw her a small pacage as they started to walk up the stairs.

"You bought me a gift?"

"Don't fret baby girl, I bought Sahara a gift too. No big."

Logan turned and looked at the gold earrings Sahara was wearing. She hated the fact that her stomach tightened, just a little. They were wonderful, and Jack could buy Sahara earrings if he wanted. She removed the wrapper and saw a silver necklace with a raven grinning up at her. Logan looked at him.

"You are the animal princess after all, baby girl."

"Is it real silver?"

He shrugged as he stopped in front of a locker she assumed was his. Sahara pulled her two lockets down.

"This is yours. Right next to mine."

Logan looked at her and it took her two seconds before she could retaliate the smile.

"You want me to help you put it on?"

It felt cool against her skin and Logan turned a shade greener. Sahara laughed and Logan turned even greener. She marched off.

"Where are you going?"

Sahara was still laughing.

"Class."

"Do you know the way?"

Logan was almost as green as her brothers as she krept back. Sahara was almost on the floor and Logan knew she would never forgive Sahara for that.

"What's wrong? Why are you laughing?"

Jack came over and Sahara laughed even more. Then she grabbed her stomach and finally got control over herself.

"Nothing important."

She breathed in and out.

"Let's go to class."

They started to walk together and slowly Logan stopped glowing like a go-sign, but around the necklace she was still a shade greener than the rest of her body.

--

"We're getting married."

Raven smiled up at the image of Cassie.

"Congratulations. When?"

"Two months."

"That's quick."

Cassie shrugged and smiled again. She had never been one to delay things when she knew what she wanted.

"You have to come and help me plan the wedding Raven. Take Lucky with you. And then the rest of them can come later for the actual wedding. Please Raven, I can't do this without you."

"Technically you can't do it without Speedy."

"You know what I mean. Please Raven."

Raven smiled.

"Of course I'll come Cassie."

Cassie smiled and Raven smiled back.

--

Logan smiled as she stepped of the plane and Lucky came running toward her. She bent down and hugged him before Beast Boy picked him up.

"I missed you little guy."

Lucky laughed wholeheartedly, as he always did, and hugged his father. Raven just stood there in the door, poised and dignified. When Cyborg turned off the engine she came toward them and hugged Logan.

"Mom."

"Precious."

"I got the lead in the school musical."

Raven smiled and Logan blushed.

"What musical is it?"

"Wicked."

Logan glared at Bruce as he laughingly walked by them.

"What did I miss?"

"The role Im playing happens to be green."

"Oh."

Raven smiled again.

"And do you have a problem with being green Ms Logan Marie?"

"Just when Bruce points it out."

Logan sighed.

"Logan, can you help carry the stuff in?"

"Okay Cy."

Logan walked over, leaving her mother behind. Lewis walked over and hugged her.

"And what have you been doing?"

"Dancing."

Then he left, leaving Raven feeling like two months away from her children were enough.


	11. Chapter 11

Logan smiled as Speedy grabbed her hand.

«Can I get a dance?»

«I can't turn down the groom now?»

He dragged her out on the floor and they started to move to the music.

«So, how old are you know?»

Logan laughed.

«You've asked me that already Speedy? Don't you remember?»

«I can't remember all the conversations we've had.»

«Three times. In two days.»

«Well, I can't believe you're 13. You look older.»

Logan laughed again as Speedy twirled her.

«Well, that's what mom says. Lewis is nine and Lucky is three.»

«Now that I believe.»

They looked over at Raven in her maid of honor dress with a sleeping Lucky on her lap. She was talking to a not-surprisingly colourful Cassie. Then at Lewis and Angela talking to a titan with Bruce standing with them, not contributing. Logan shook her head, but quickly turned to Speedy smiling.

"Nice dress by the way."

"It was Cassie's choice. She wanted a rainbow."

He laughed, and Logan blushed.

"And of course you ended with the green one."

"It.. It wasn't my choice."

She blushed even more.

"If I didn't know better I would have thought you were bashful Logan."

They stopped dancing and he led her to a table. Giving her a drink.

"I don't understand what's happening Speedy. I feel like I'm losing control over everything. You should see me at school. I can't even look at Jack anymore without turning green as a tree."

She couldn't look at him, but when he didn't say anything she peeked up. He was smiling.

"You're a teenager Logan. This is normal."

"I never agreed to any of it."

"No one ever does."

He bent down and whispered in her ear.

"You want to make a run for it, and train on your shooting?"

"Cassie would never forgive you."

"Who's going to tell her?"

Logan looked down, before smiling. Then she got to her feet and both left the party.

--

"So what's the ods for getting Robin to build a swimmingpool at home?"

"About as big a chance as world peace."

"Vanessa."

Angela hit her sister playfully. Logan shook her head as she emerged again. It was late and she was the only one stil left in the pool, all the other children sitting on the edge either with their feet in the water og on dry land.

"You should get out of the water before your celles explode."

Angela made a face, Lewis rolled his eyes and Bruce smothered a laugh. Vanessa didn't seem to notice the reaction. Logan sighed before swimming over to the ladder. She grabbed it and winched.

"What's wrong?"

"Just the wound from yesterday Victor."

"You okay?"

She smiled to the worried boy and again Bruce smothered another laugh. Lewis hit him behind the head. Logan jumped up the floor and took the towel Andy gave her.

"Logan see what I can do?"

"Lucky watch out."

Logan turned around as Vanessa shouted out and saw the little boy slip on the wet tiles and fall into the pool. Logan dropped the towel and dived into the water.

"Get my mom."

Andy and Angela nodded before running out. Lewis turned to the pool as Logan came with the little boy in her arms. A gash on his forehead making the water pink. She put him on the tiles before pulling herself up next to him. Vanessa bent over Lucky and placed her ear over his mouth. Her eyes grew.

"He's not breathing."

Bruce pushed her aside and started performing CPR. Lewis grabbed Logan's hand. It was like every breath took forever. Every time Bruce breathed into the boy's mouth before pressing down on his chest. Logan didn't dear to breathe. Her hand tingled and she looked at it. It was the hand Lewis was holding. His hand was glowing and when she removed it she saw her wound was healed. Her eyes grew.

"Lewis, you can heal."

He looked at her confused. Everyone did, even Bruce.

"You have to heal him Lewis."

He looked confused down at his hand, then hers.

"You have to heal him."

She grabbed his hand and moved it over to Lucky's headwound.

"I don't..."

"Don't think. Mom's powers doesn't come with thinking. Feel."

Logan knew her powers were out of control. She didn't care. His hands started to glow and the gash closed up, not even leaving a scar. As Raven appeared before the children Lucky started to bawl. She looked confused, then relived. She bent down and picked him up. Calming him down. Looking at Logan and Lewis.

"Who?"

"Lewis."

A few seconds of silence before all the children tried to talk at once. All but the teenager. She had teleported out of the room.

--

"How is he?"

Beast Boy looked over Raven's shoulder to the little boy sleeping in his parents bed in the guest-room.

"He's fine. He's like you, an attention span of five seconds."

"Hey."

She smiled at him, before her smile vanished and sighed.

"I have to talk to Lewis, you have to talk to Logan."

"Why?"

"You know how she gets. Apparently Lucky wanted to show her something and that was how he ended up in the water, and I don't think it helps that Lewis developed another active power. She's so self-confident."

Beast Boy nodded.

"Wait, what am I supposed to say to her?"

"Just tell her she did good."

--

"Mom."

"Hi Lewis, how are you feeling?"

Lewis was sitting in his bed in the room he was, for the trip, sharing with the other boys. Everyone were asleep, or looking like they were. Lewis and Raven were whispering.

"Okay."

"You saved Lucky's life you know."

Lewis nodded. Raven grabbed his hands and looked at them.

"I guess you got a crash course in how my powers work?"

Lewis nodded again.

"Emotions. All I could think about was Lucky and how much I loved him and my hands started to glow."

His hands started to glow light blue.

"I don't think you need to learn meditation like Logan considering you just heal, and that can't do much harm if it goes out of control."

"Mom? Why did I get healing and not Logan?"

"I don't know precious."

Lewis nodded and the pair sat quiet. It didn't bother them.

"Mom? Is Logan okay?"

"I think so, why?"

"I don't know? I thought she might be mad at me or something. She just vanished."

Raven petted her son.

"Lewis, I don't hink Logan loves anyone as high as she loves you and Lucky. She just can't show it as much as she wants to because of her powers."

He gave her a small smile before Raven kissed his forehead.

"You did good Lewis. Don't forget that."

He nodded before laying down and going to sleep.

--

Beast Boy, in the form of a butterfly, landed on his daughter's nose. Logan smiled a little, as he morphed back.

"How did you find me?"

"I know you, and no matter how much you resemble your mother, you're still my kid."

"I didn't know anyone questioned that?"

Beast Boy sat down next to her on the sand, looking out on the ocean and the sun setting.

"I hate my powers."

"Will it help if I said you're not the first person who's said that?"

"No. Why would that help?"

Beast Boy laughed as Logan gave him a how-stupid-can-you-get-look that was so like her mother it was, well, comical. Logan huffed and looked back out at the sunset.

"I'm sorry Logan. Why don't you like your powers?"

"They are so, passive."

"I didn't know teleporting was passiv. Neither is magic."

She scowled at him.

"I can't understand how someone so powerful as you keep looking down at your own powers."

"I couldn't help him. Today Lucky needed help, and I couldn't save him."

Logan looked out at the sea, and didn't even notice her father had morphed to a tiger before her powers reacted. She looked frightfully at him as he attacked again. She jumped backwards, missing him. He just growled.

"Dad? Dad what are you doing?"

He attacked her again. She teleported to behind him. He turned and jumped her again. Logan jumped up, hitting him in the head before flying over him. Landing on her feet before turning and looking at him again.

"You're not weak Logan. You're one of the good guys and you are not weak."

Logan looked at him for a second before hugging him, burying her face in his chest.

"You use your head Logan, and thankfully you got that from your mother."

She laughed, before they started to walk up toward the house.

"Dad."

"What?"

"I'm glad I'm one of the good guys."

Now it was Beast Boy's turn to laugh.

"So am I beautiful."

--

Logan wanted to scream, and after placing her hands firmly over her mouth that was what she did. It was a month since the wedding and the rehearsals for Wicked had begun. Jack, who of course was playing Fiyero Logan's characters love interest, had suggested they had a practice at his house, and Logan had agreed. Then they had started to argue, Jack had called her baby girl again and Logan had slammed his bedroom door and was now walking back and forth in his living room. Why was he always pointing out that she was one year younger than him? She sighed and flopped down on the couch as a boy entered from the kitchen.

"Hi Raymond."

Raymond, as always, just looked at her. It didn't bother Logan.

"Why does your brother keep teasing me and calling me baby girl Raymond?"

She didn't expect an answer. She just needed to talk to someone, and she had forgotten her cellphone in Jack's room so calling Sahara or Vanessa was out of the question.

"Is he really that an ageist? I just really hate that nickname. Baby girl. I'm not an baby. I'm only 16 months younger than him. What Raymond?"

Raymond was looking at one of the pictures of the three children, Jack, Raymond and their former sister Barbra. He was pointing at the latter.

"B-B-B-"

"Barbra?"

He shook his head and looked like he was confused, hurt and angry.

"B-B-Baby."

"Yes, I guess Barbra was the baby."

Logan used to be able to read Raymond, he was a simple mind, but now she was confused. Raymond shook his head again.

"G-G-Girl."

It dawned on her.

"Was Barbra called baby girl?"

Raymond nodded, before he started to stare at something. Logan ignored this. That was common.

"Barbra was called baby girl."

She looked at the picture before turning and running back upstairs.

"Why didn't you tell me your sister was called baby girl?"

"How did you know?"

"Raymond told me."

He looked confused, then he grinned and shrugged.

"It's not like you asked."

"You ass."

She pushed him against the wall.

"You stupid ass Jack."

He grinned, before kissing her.

"I like you Logan."

She hit him on the upper arm. He flinched, but smiled.

"So now you like the name baby girl."

She hit him again. She was still angry because she felt tricked somehow. She had thought he was making fun of her, and he had let her get angry.

"I like you too, even if you are an ass."

He kissed her again quickly. Before looking at the music sheets lying all over the floor. Having been knocked there when she had pushed him.

"So, you think we can separate your notes from mine?"

Logan looked over her shoulder before starting to pick up some.

"I wrote my name on mine."

"Oh, aren't we the smart one."

She scowled at him, and he started to laugh.

"But you are the smart one Baby girl."

"And don't forget it."

He started to laugh again.


End file.
